


Sweet and Savory

by Wolfsbanedraft



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bacon, Bite, Cyborgs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Robotics, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbanedraft/pseuds/Wolfsbanedraft
Summary: A collection of fluff and smut one shots for the overwatch cuties. Send me a request if you want anything specific.





	1. Chapter 1

January was, in your opinion, the coldest month. There was no Thanksgiving, no Christmas, and no Valentine's day. Just the bitter cold and grey sky. You would have thought Overwatch’s main base would have had heating system that actually heated the building. But, no, of course it didn’t and your room was now a walk in freezer. . . Which leads us to why when Hanzo let himself into your room, to returned a borrowed book, he was greeted with the sight of a large blanket cocoon on your bed. 

 

“. . .(Y/N)?” He called out. Hanzo’s eyes searched your room but he still couldn’t find you. He warily approached the pile of blankets only to see your (H/C) hair poking out of the top. “Are you. . . alright?” You looked up at Hanzo as he walked to the side of your bed. Once he saw you he could tell why you were all bundled up. Your nose, cheeks, and ears were dusted pink and your skin was paler than usual. It was then that he noticed just how cold your room was.

 

“Hey Hanzo, sorry, I completely forgot I was supposed to meet you in the canteen to grab my book. I was really cold so I bundled up and I guess I fell asleep.” You explained. Suddenly you narrowed your eyes at him. (E/C) eyes trailing over his chest. “Why aren’t you bundled up? It’s, like, thirty degrees in here.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow as he looked down at you. 

 

“That’s because the rest of the base is warm, my little caterpillar.” He told you. You sat up, eyes wide and hair disheveled. You’d been curled up in your cold room all day while everyone else had been living it up in warm bliss? You needed an explanation, now. You huffed and began to untangle yourself from your blankets. As you swung your legs free your foot got caught on the last of the blankets and you tumbled forward. In one swift move Hanzo scooped you up into his arms, saving you from a broken nose and a bruised ego. You saw him inhale sharply as your freezing hands pressed against his bare chest. God he was warm, and you didn’t hesitate to take advantage. Hanzo tensed as you wrapped your arms around him.

 

“You’re freezing.” He commented, his voice low. 

 

“You’re not.” You hummed. Hanzo sighed and pulled you in closer, letting you have your moment of warmth.


	2. McCree, Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm still alive! Please enjoy this one shot that took way too long to write.

Ever since you’d started dating Mcree your bed was rarely empty. There was the obvious exceptions, of course. You were left with an empty space next to you whenever Mcree was sent on a new mission. To say you prefered it when he was sleeping by your side would be an understatement. He was your pillow, your heating blanket, and a courteous lover. Nights without him left you cold  inside and out.

 

So that’s why -as Mcree was off on a two week mission- you were squeezing his pillow tightly, hoping the scent of his cologne would ease the pain of missing him. However, what you ended up smelling was the alluring scent of bacon. You paused and gave the pillow another sniff. Yep, it definitely smelled like bacon. ‘Has he been eating in bed again?’ You asked yourself. ‘I swear to god if I find another bowl of beans under the bed…’ As you got up, intent on checking all of his hiding spots, you realized the smell wasn’t coming from his pillow. You curiously followed your nose down to  the kitchen and were greeted by a surprising sight.

 

Not only had Mcree somehow come home early, it seemed he’d also seen fit to don your apron and start cooking the largest breakfast spread you’ve ever seen. You smiled as you walked over to him and embraced him from behind. “You’re home early,” You noted. Mcree chuckled and you felt him place a calloused hand over your own. 

 

“Sure am, Darlin. The mission went faster than biscuits on a Sunday.” He explained, tracing circles on your hand. The two of you stood there for a minute, enjoying the silence. “Did I wake ya?”

 

“No, not really.  I smelt the bacon and thought you'd hidden some more beans in the bedroom.” You chuckled as you felt him huff.

 

“Now you know that was only one time, sweetheart.” He grumbled. You grinned and let go of his waist moving to stand next to him instead. 

 

“One time, Jessie McCree?” You teased. “I've found more beans in that room than I've eaten in my entire lifetime.” Jessie rolled his eyes at you as you began to laugh again. With a small grin he lifted you up onto the kitchen counter. Your hands immediately wrapped around his neck as he held you close. He pressed his lips to your neck and kissed down it slowly.  

 

“..Didja miss me?” He hummed, his face resting in the crook of your neck. You placed a soft kiss on his forehead while your hands ran through his hair.

  
“Always, Jessie."


	3. Anatomy, Genji x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is literally the first smut I've written. Please enjoy.

Being a mechanic for Overwatch always kept you on your toes. If you weren’t patching up Junkrat’s artificial arm, helping Hana power up her Mech, or simply performing maintenance on everyone’s weapons, you were pestering your favorite mechanical wonder. Genji. You’ve seen Omnics, Bastions, mechanical limbs and organs. But you’ve never seen a cyborg like him. And today was the day you were finally going to be able to inspect him.

 

“Genji!” You called out excitedly. The cyborg turned towards you quickly as you ran to him.

 

“(Y/N), hello. You are looking well.” He greeted you. “What brings you here?”

 

You faked a pout at his words. “Hey, come on, you promised me you'd let me look at your tech if my team won the last practice match. Annnndd,”

 

“And you won,” Said Genji, a hint of a smile in his voice. You grinned up at him eagerly.

 

“So let's get started! I've got my notebook ready and everything,” You chirped. 

 

“Okay. Would you mind if we did this in private, (Y/N)? My quarters are close by.” Genji suggested. You shrugged and followed him, trying to keep up with his quick strides. You stepped into Genji’s room and looked around as he closed the door behind you. It was pretty plain. There were only a few decorations littering the walls, accompanied by a bed that looked like it had never been used.

 

‘I should ask him if he even sleeps. . .’ You mused.

 

“Whenever you are ready, (Y/N).” Said Genji, breaking you out of your stupor. 

 

“That's my line.” You laughed. “If you feel uncomfortable at all just let me know.”

 

“Of course.” He replied. You grinned and immediately got to work. The first thing on your list was the outer inspection. Next were the internal mechanisms and reloading system. Genji watched as you began to walk around him, a look of complete concentration on your face. He could feel you occasionally poke at one of his armor plates or tug on the faux fabric that hung from the back of his head. Genji smiled to himself, you were like a kid in a candy store. 

 

Genji lost sight of you for a second then suddenly tensed as your hands traced the faux muscles on his sides before continuing to the circular notches on his chest. You looked up at him as he twitched slightly. “Can you feel this, Genji?” You asked him curiously. 

 

“Hai. . .” He replied, voice low. You blushed and pulled your hands away quickly.

 

“O-oh. Do you want me to st-” You sputtered. His body must have been pressure sensitive, you hadn't counted on that.

 

“No. Continue.” Interrupted Genji. Your (E/C) eyes scanned his mask before you hesitantly put your hands back on his chest. Suddenly you felt dirty, and more than a bit excited. Your hands drifted down, taking time to inspect every piece of metal. 

 

‘I can't believe I'm getting turned on by this.’ You groaned inwardly. ‘Genji probably thinks I'm a freak. . . Oh well. I'm almost done anyways, just need to see his leg prosthetics. Which are right under. . . Oh jeez. . .’ Your face flushed as you realized what lay between your wandering hands and Genji’s legs. You glanced up at him nervously, his mask giving nothing away, as you placed your hands on his hips.

 

“You are blushing, (Y/N).” Genji observed. Of course, he knew why you were so flustered, though  he wouldn’t tell you that. He’d known how this was affecting you ever since you had realized he could feel your lingering touches.

 

“O-oh? Sorry,” You chuckled awkwardly. 

 

“Don't be.” Genji hummed as your hands moved to his groin.

 

You lightly brushed against the hatch on his crotch and you immediately started to pull your hand back. However, as always, Genji was faster than you. In the blink of an eye he grabbed your hand and pulled it back down as his other hand tilted your face towards his own. You felt your heart skip a beat as he guided your hand over his groin.  “(Y/N),” Genji whispered huskily. “I thought you were doing an inspection, do you not want to see every part of me?” You could only nod silently as he continued to move your hand against himself. Genji hummed contentedly at your response as he undid the armor that was separating his growing need from your warm hands. 

 

You bit your lip as his entire length came into view, it was slightly scarred, but it was Ganji’s and it was  _ right there _ . He released your hand and it soon found its way to his throbbing member. You stroked it slowly at first only speeding up after a low moan left Genji’s mouth. Genji watched you quietly. The handjob felt great, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted to be inside of you.

 

Genji pushed you to your knees with surprising force and you looked up at him with wide eyes. “Do not look so frightened, (Y/N).” He chuckled. “I was simply making things easier for you.” 

 

“What do you me-” You stopped talking as soon as you felt the hot tip of his cock against your cheek. ‘Oh’ Although your brain was fogged from the euphoria of this whole event, it could still tell what Genji wanted you to do. With no hesitation you gripped the base of his cock as your tongue slowly trailed over his head. Genji let out a satisfied moan as your tongue continued to slowly explore his girth. Soon you felt a hand on the back of your head as Genji began to press forward into your mouth. He went slowly at first but, with a rough growl of your name, his hips thrust forward as far as they would go.

 

You let out a surprised moan as he began to roughly thrust into you. Your hands stayed on his hips, nails trying to find a grip his armor as he shoved himself down your throat over and over again. The only noises that could be heard were your moans and Genji’s mantra of your name.

 

“(Y/N),” He grunted, his thrusts becoming sparadic. “I'm close.” You screwed your eyes shut and balled your fists, ready for him to release inside of you. After a few more messy thrusts Genji tightly gripped your hair, forcing you close to his crotch. With a shudder he came and you could feel the hot cum spurt into your mouth.

 

Genji panted, the sound muffled by his helmet,and slowly pulled back. You gasped as your mouth was freed and Genji moved his hand down to softly rub your shoulder.

 

“(Y/N),” Purred Genji. “If my team wins the next match, 

  
  
  
let me inspect  _ you. _ ”


End file.
